bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred The Fruit Farmer
Fred The Fruit Farmer is a hero that does not appear in any game in particular. He specializes in collecting bananas and otherwise incentivizing players to farm. Overview Part time farmer, part time bloon popper. Fred brings the best of both and then some. For a small price of course. Cost: 2000MM In-game Cost: $600 Uses + Inherently pops all bloon types. + Performs well against grouped and single targets. + Tremendous range. + Collects bananas for the player. - Much weaker against camo bloons. - Requires cash to reach its full potential. - Some of Fred’s attacks are randomized. Upgrades Overview 1# Fred fires a watermelon out of a fruit cannon every 60 frames that deals 2 damage to a bloon and bursts into 6 1 popping power slices that deal 1 damage. Fred’s range is that of a standard banana farmer. He can pop all bloon types, but cannot detect camo bloons. 2# Fred collects bananas within his range. 3# Unlocks Fruit Sale Ability. 4# Fred attacks every 54 frames. 5# Watermelon slices have 2 popping power. 6# Every 4th shot fires a pineapple projectile instead that “drops” an explosive pineapple on the track in addition to the regular attack. Explosive pineapples explode after 180 frames popping 1 layer of up to 40 bloons except for black and zebra bloons. 7# Watermelon slices have 3 popping power. 8# Pineapple explosions pop 2 layers of bloon and trigger after 120 frames. 9# After collecting a banana, Fred will randomly throw a 3pp banana peel onto the track that deals 1 damage to up to 3 bloons and applies distraction to them. Can detect camo bloons but cannot pop frozen or lead bloons. 10# Unlocks Premium Fertilizer Ability. 11# Watermelons pop 4 layers of bloon. Watermelon slices pop 2 layers. 12# Pineapple explosions pop 3 layers of bloon, are 20% larger, and trigger after 90 frames. 13# Fruit Sale costs $200 instead of $250 and increases the attack range of all towers by 15%. 14# Watermelon slices have 5 popping power. 15# Pineapple explosions pop 5 layers of bloon including black and zebra and trigger after 60 frames. 16# Banana peels deal 3 damage to MOAB Class bloons and have 5 popping power. 17# Fred attacks every 48 frames. 18# Pineapples are launched every 3rd shot instead of every 4th shot. 19# Watermelons pop 6 layers of bloon. Watermelon slices pop 3 layers. 20# Premium Fertilizer quadruples the damage that Fred deals against MOAB Class Bloons. Premium Fertilizer still doubles Fred’s damage against normal Bloons. Abilities 1# Fruit Sale - All towers in Fred’s range attack 15% faster and have a 10% larger radius for 30 seconds. Cooldown is 45 seconds and this ability costs $250 per use. 2# Premium Fertilizer - Doubles the damage of all of Fred’s attacks, doubles the size of Fred’s projectiles, increases the pineapple explosion size by 20%, and doubles the popping power of pineapple slices, watermelon slices, pineapple explosions, and banana peels. Toggles on and off with no cooldown. But while active, each shot costs 20$. Appearance 1# Fred has an appearance similar to a basic dart monkey. However, he has a tan straw hat with a dark brown ring around the base, a red and black flannel shirt, and blue jeans. Furthermore, he holds a large black cylindrical cannon with a red ring in the front of the barrel and a watermelon sticking out of the barrel. When Fred attacks, he fires a watermelon at the target which splits into six even slices upon hitting the bloon. 2# Fred himself maintains the same appearance but when he collects a banana, he fires a yellow peel out of his cannon and it lands on the track. 3-5# Fred now has a tan straw basket on his back that is carried with two dark brown shoulder straps. Inside the straw basket is a watermelon, a few bananas, an orange, and a vine of grapes. 6#-9# The basket is now 10% larger and has a pineapple inside of it. When a pineapple is launches, it is fired instead of a watermelon, it releases 6 pineapple slices, upon impact, and an explosive pineapple lands on the track upon impact. 10-19# The flannel shirt is now green and black. Furthermore, the fruit cannon is now dark yellow and brown pattern that loosely resembles a pineapple. While the ability is active, the size of all of Fred’s projectiles is doubled. 20# The straw hat and straw basket are now grey grey with black straps. Additionally, the flannel shirt is now yellow and black. Finally, Fred has a piece of a wheat stalk in his mouth that he is chewing on. Dialogue When Placed * “It ain't much but it's honest work.” * “Another beautiful day to be popping bloons.” When Selecting Him * “Yes?” * “What is it?” * “Can I help you?” * “Hello?” * “Hey.” * “Is there something I can do for you?” * “I don’t appreciate you’re interruptions.” (When Annoyed). * “I’m serious! Quick your malarky right now!” (When Really Annoyed.) When Levelling Up * “I like this one.” * “I definitely like this one.” * “Experience is its own reward. I still expect to be paid though.” * “Well look what we have here.” * “This might come in handy.” * “Certainly better than nothing.” * “Not gonna lie, this one is a bit of a letdown.” * “Not bad at all.” * “Hey boss! I’ve got the offer of a lifetime for you!” (Level 20). When a MOAB Appears * “MOAB coming around the bend.” (A MOAB Appears). * “BFB coming around the bend.” (A BFB Appears). * “ZOMG coming around the bend.” (A ZOMG Appears). * “Those darn DDTs are here again.” (A DDT Appears). * “Uh- can I interest you in my superior defense investment plan?” (A ZOMG Appears). When popping a MOAB Class Bloon * “And stay out!” * “You messed with the wrong business!” When activating an ability * “Simply rejuvenating.” (Fruit Sale Ability). * “This is what the big bucks get you!” (Premium Fertilizer Ability toggled on). * “Hmm, fine.” (Premium Fertilizer Ability toggled off). When leaking a bloon * “Not gonna lie. I’m disappointed.” * “Come on! We can do better than this!” Trivia * Fred was created to encourage farming since both of his abilities cost money to use, and he launches banana peels whenever he collects a banana. * Additional damage or popping power buffs such as Berserker Brew are taken into account after Premium Fertilizer’s effects. As such, they will not be doubled or quadrupled. Category:Heroes Category:Monkey Towers